


A touch of love

by moonysmystery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonysmystery/pseuds/moonysmystery
Summary: The one where he falls in love with his best friend's sister
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	A touch of love

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to Jk Rowling except Elara Black. She is my OC. She and Sirius are twins

'Are you excited?’ Regulus asked his sister, Elara, who sat on the cozy arm chair in front of him, holding a warm cup of coffee.  
‘Kind of, not as much as he is ‘ They chuckled lightly, looking at Sirius who was sitting on Elara’s bed, randomly waving his wand.  
‘You know, I don’t want to leave you here alone with these people and I am going to miss you so much.’ she expressed her concern.  
‘Ah, don’t worry about me. I will be fine.’ He said casually ‘To be honest, I will miss you too. Not you, Siri’ he yelled the last part at Sirius.  
‘Whatever!’ Sirius rolled his eyes. Elara did not hesitate to laugh at his brother’s reaction.  
‘Cool, it is already 3 am. I can’t wait to leave this house.’ Sirius said looking at wall clock.  
‘You two should go and get some sleep.’ Elara sighed.  
’Good night, El. We don’t love you.’ Said both of her brothers, together and left her room.  
‘I love you too.’ She chuckled and closed the door of her room.

‘GOODBYE! I WILL MISS YOU’ Regulus turned back and yelled for the fifth time.  
‘WE WILL MISS YOU TOO!!’ Elara and Sirius yelled back and watched their brother disappear into the crowd. 

Soft autumn sunlight bathed platform nine and three quarter. Hogwarts Express was already waiting on the platform. The smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd.

First few carriages were already packed with students. They pushed their trolleys off down the platform in search of empty seats. They passed a tall. round faced guy who was saying ‘Mum, I lost my toad again!’  
‘Oh, Frank’ she heard the woman (which she assumed was his mother) sigh.  


‘Searching for seats? It’s empty here.’ A guy, hanging his head out of the window, said. He had messy black hair, and a beautiful pair of hazel eyes which were shining behind his rectangular spectacles.  
‘ Cool, I am coming’ Sirius said putting his luggage inside.  
‘ You coming? ‘ He asked Elara  
‘N- no, I will go and sit somewhere else’ she smiled awkwardly

Elara pressed through the crowed until she found an empty compartment. She started to push her luggage toward the train door but couldn’t lift it up the stairs. Thrice her luggage fell back on the platform floor.

‘Want a hand?’ A unfamiliar, soft voice fell on her ears. She turned around to see who was speaking. A tall, thin faced boy stood facing her, his soft, brown eyes and curls looked bewitching in the warm sunlight. That was when she noticed the two long pink scars that slashed diagonally across his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ;)


End file.
